Don't Leave Me
by LoveLizMcGills
Summary: People said they'd be together forever...they never knew forever could end so quickly.  This story is now finished. Please take a minute to review it.
1. Rainy Nights

**School and musical rehearsals just started so I may not be able to update as often as I would like to, but I wanted to start a new story that came to my head anyways. Had to have something fun to write besides all those boring essays! Hope you enjoy! Please review. As always, Victorious does not belong to me. **

* * *

><p><em>Beck's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Another night in the RV. For some reason, tonight something seems...wrong. Something is off balance, and neither of us can seem to figure it out. Of course, our relationship has always been dysfunctional. When Jade comes over, it is almost guaranteed that we'll argue, at least one or two or twenty seven times.<p>

But tonight there is no arguing. Which, perhaps, is the odd part. We are watching reruns of Full House, and I don't even have my arm around her. We are just sitting on the couch, almost on _opposite ends_ of the couch, not laughing at any of the lame jokes, not talking to each other or kissing during commercial breaks as we usually do.

Finally, I decide to break the silence. "Is something wrong Jade?" She rolls her eyes and finally relaxes a little, kicking her legs up onto the couch. "No, Beck. Why would you even _ask_ that?" She knows exactly why, but she won't admit, because the awkwardness scares her too.

"Because you aren't like...talking." He finally replies, not even looking at her. "So? I have to be talking all the time? I can't just relax for one minute? Gosh Beck, you worry too much." I rolls my eyes, even though I know that she hates when I do that. "Chill Jade. You don't need to freak out on me every time I open my mouth."

Without warning, Jade gets up and grabs her bag. I immediately realize she's in a bad mood and I've pushed her too far. I wrap my arms around her waist and try to kiss her. "Come on Jade, don't go yet." To my surprise, she pulls away. "Jade."

"I'm really tired Beck. I'm going home." I sigh, realizing it's probably for the best. She'll get some rest and will be blowing up my phone or pounding on my door first thing tomorrow morning. "Alright, fine. I'll drive you."

"Gosh Beck, I'm _fine_. I can just walk." Now she's pushing me, probably just to get on my nerves. "Jade, don't be ridiculous. Your house is over three miles from here. It'll take you like an hour to get home."

"I'd rather spend one hour walking home then ride for ten minutes in a car with _you_."

"What did I even _do?_"

"I-I don't know, I just want to be alone."

I grab her arm and try to talk some sense into her. Unfortunately, I'm afraid it won't be easy. Once Jade makes up her mind about something, it's hard to change it. But as stubborn and strong as she is, the thought of my girlfriend walking home alone in the dark sickens me. "Jade, it's almost nine o-clock. It'll be after ten when you get home. Just let me drive you and stop being so stubborn." I cringe at the last part, I hadn't meant to let it slip out.

"Stubborn? You think this is about me being _stubborn_? I'm always the one at fault here, aren't I? You just can't bear to think that maybe you're being annoying and that's why I don't want you to drive me! You're Mr. Perfect, aren't you Beck? Well guess what? I don't need you for _everything_. Thank you, but I think I can handle getting home without your assistance."

With that, she slams the door and walks out, and I sigh and pinch the bride of my nose in frustration. Trying to process what she just said to me, and wondering if this whole thing really is my fault, I suddenly realize that's she has just left, and is probably all the way down the street by now. My instinct says to jump in my truck and go get her, but that will make her feel like I don't trust her. It'll make her believe I think of her as weak, and I sure don't.

I sigh and sit down on the couch, turning on the TV to distract me.

_"Teenage girl kidnapped in her own neighborhood."_

Yikes. Quickly, I change the channel. The news does nothing but get people depressed. Jade is a teenage girl. A pretty one, too. Who is walking home. In the dark. Alone. I walk over to my mini-fridge and grab a coke, desperately trying to relax and push the negative thoughts out of my brain. Usually I'm a positive person. But tonight, the way she stormed out after a bad argument, makes me think that something could go wrong. We could regret this night forever. Regret never saying "I love you" before we separated...

Laughing, I realize the thought is probably from one of my romance scripts. Then, there's a crash of thunder so loud it sounds like the sky is blowing up. One look through the bullet proof window, and I can immediately tell it's pouring. Hard.

There's no option now. My parents don't like me driving at night, so in case they get home while I'm gone, I scribble a note telling them where I'll be and asking them not to worry. Then, without wasting any time, I grab a leather jacket and jump in my truck. It shouldn't take long to find Jade. I know exactly what route she'll take. I'll find her, take her home, help her dry off, and apologize to her. I smile, thinking of the make-out session we'll probably have once we make up.

The pouring rain is making it hard to see. My truck's crawling at about ten miles and hour, but I still can't spot Jade. It could be hard, with her black hair and black clothing. There's another crash of thunder and I wonder if Jade is scared. She pretends not to be afraid of anything, but the way she was clawing into my arms when those Yerbanian officers came running into out hotel over spring break is no secret.

_Come on Jade, where are you? _I'm almost half way to her house by now, and I still haven't seen her, but how could she have gotten this far in 20 minutes? In the middle of a _storm_?

Something's wrong. Something happened. Or is going to happen to her. I can feel it. Where is she? I'm looking all over as my truck crawls along, behind building and trees, anywhere she may have taken cover from the storm. What if she took a shortcut or something? And got lost? She's probably freezing, and mad at me, and scared.

The thunder rumbles again, but this time it's accompanied by a new sound. A horn honking and screeching tires. Before I know it, headlights are blinding me. The truck is thrown up against something. A tree? A building? Another car? I try to figure it out, but I just hear a scream _(my own scream?)_ and the sound of metal being crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! So…were you surprised that it was Beck something happened to? Tell me what you thought in your review. I know this was kind of short, but the next chapter will be up sometime within the next few days. <strong>


	2. Early Mornings

**So right now it's about 6:30 in the morning and I'm starting this chapter before school because even I want to know the outcome. (It's actually a very exciting story to write!) Thank you to the people who reviewed or added this to alert. :) Still don't own Victorious, unfortunately. **

Jade's POV

"Jade! Jade, wake up! Come on!" I moan and roll over, rubbing my tired eyes. It's Saturday. I'm exhausted from walking home in a thunderstorm, and I'm a little hurt that Beck never came to my rescue even when rain started pouring down. Why is someone waking me up? Beck? My mom? I open one eye and see a flash of bright red hair. Cat.

"Ugh, Cat, what are you doing here?" For some reason she's not smiling. "What did your brother do this time?" Cat grabs my hand and tries to pull me up, but I'm stronger so all she can do is move me into a sitting position. "It's not my brother," she finally begins. "It's Beck." I sigh. It's too early to listen to one of Cat's stories. And who even let her in here at 7am? "Okay, what did Beck do?" I'm trying to be patient, but it's getting difficult.

"He got hurt!" Suddenly I get a little more alert, raising an eyebrow and sitting up straighter. _Don't panic. Half that time Cat doesn't even know what she's talking about. _I speak slowly, carefully. If I say one thing wrong, the overly sensitive girl will either run out crying or start going on about some random story completely unrelated to Beck.

"What do you mean he got...hurt?" She flips her hair and sighs. Her face isn't perky like it usually is, it's distressed. "Well, I don't know! His truck got smashed last night! While he was inside!" I jump out of bed and grab her arms. It's possible that Cat is the absolute worst person in the world to be telling me this important information.

"Cat, look at me. Just tell me if he's okay."

"I don't know, but I really, really hope so!"

"Do you know where he is?"

"At the hospital. His parents couldn't get in touch with you so they called me, because they know I'm your bestest friend. So then I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up your phone. So I just came over here."

Quickly I throw on a sweatshirt and slip into a pair of black sneakers. "Come on, let's go," I say as I hurry out the door, at the same time trying to get my mess of black hair into a ponytail. We hop into my mom's car, and I can't stop tapping my fingers against the window. It seems like it's taking forever to get to the hospital. Beck will be okay though, I know it. He's strong. And his parents would have told Cat if there was something seriously wrong, wouldn't they?

Finally, we get to the hospital and I run to the first nurse I see. "I need to know where Beck Oliver is. I'm his girlfriend." The last part is added purely out of habit. Just about everyone I meet needs to know that Beck belongs to me, and I belong to Beck.

She speaks softly to another nurse, who leads Cat and I down a long hallway. We go past dozens of rooms, and I'm wondering if we'll ever get to Beck's. Finally, she stops. "One second," she mutters before disappearing into the room and closing the door behind her, "Please wait out here." I sigh impatiently. I don't freakin' want to wait out here. I want to see my boyfriend.

A few minutes pass by and I'm about to just storm into the room when the door opens again. This time, a doctor comes out. An older man with short grayish hair, glasses, and a clipboard. "Hi," he says with a forced smile. "Are you Miss West?" I nod cautiously, trying to get a glimpse of the notes on his clipboard.

He ruins my attempts when he pulls the clipboard closer to him and speaks again. "Good. His parents said you would be coming. May I talk to you for a minute before you see the patient?"

"The _patient_? He has a _name_!" The doctor runs his fingers through his hair, obviously nervous and embarrassed. I tell Cat to go find a vending machine and get herself a snack, and follow the doctor to a small sitting area across the hall.

He shuffles through some papers then looks up at me and smiles. Once again, it looks fake and forced, which shoots off an alarm bell in my brain. He clears his throat and begins slowly. "I'm sure you heard that Beck was in a pretty bad car accident last night." I nod, wanting him to hurry up and explain. "The police are still investigating exactly what happened, but they think his truck was hit by a big mobile home. His truck was crushed, but they were able to get him out quickly."

I swallow, trying to keep from crying. _Just tell me if he's alright, just tell me if he's alright_.

As if reading my thoughts, he continues. "Miss West, I'm sorry, but Beck had a pretty bad head injury and is in a coma. We don't when, or _if,_ he will wake up."

I can almost feel the color draining from my face. My heart literally feels like it's sinking, plummeting to the bottom of my stomach and making me incredibly nauseous. Not a before-going-on-stage-nausea. A real, terrible, my-boyfriend-might-die-nausea.

"There is good news," he quickly continues after seeing the look on my face. "He is breathing on his own." My eyes widen and I fight the urge to punch the doctor in the face. "He-he's _breathing_ on his own? That's it? _That's_ the good news? Oh, great! My boyfriend just got slammed into by an RV, and he's in a coma right now and he might never wake up again, I might never get to _hear his voice_ again, but it's _okay_, because he hasn't forgotten how to breathe..._yet_." It's possibly the most sarcasm I've ever put into a sentence, and if I wasn't in shock right now, I would be proud of it.

"Miss West, I know this is hard. Feel free to just sit here for a few minutes, and come in whenever you're ready. If you have any questions about this, please ask me."

He gets up and touches my arm gently before walking back into the room, and for some reason it doesn't feel awkward or annoying. I swallow again, fighting back tears. All I can do is stare straight ahead, blinking once every five or ten seconds, and trying desperately to process the information that was just given to me.

A coma. Memories from eighth grade health class flood back to me. A coma. _A deep sleep, a state of extreme unresponsiveness, in which an individual exhibits no voluntary movement or behavior. _Memorizing that definition came in handy when we took the vocabulary test, but now I just wish I could forget it. It keeps ringing in my head. _Extreme unresponsiveness... _So if I talk to Beck, he won't hear me. If I touch him, he won't feel me. It's seems almost impossible, like a terrible nightmare, but at the same time, it's as real as can be.

**Review please. I have already started the next chapter and I promise it's coming very soon, as soon I get some more reviews. :)**


	3. He's just sleeping

**I kept saying I wouldn't update this often, but now I'm so excited to write the next chapter and decide what happens to Beck, I just have to keep going. As always, the boring stuff: thank you for previous reviews, please review this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, after a few minutes of just sitting and thinking, I get up, and slowly walk over to the door where Beck is. I turn the knob carefully, and step in. The room is clean, but cold, white, and boring. If Beck was awake to see it, he wouldn't like it. I can see his parents talking softly in the corner. His mother's eyes are red and puffy, and it's obvious that she's been crying. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver don't like me, but it's obvious how much they adore Beck.<p>

A doctor and nurse are chatting, reading some notes. There is a steady beeping...Beck's heart. That's enough to remind me that he's still alive. He hasn't left. Yet. Finally, I turn my eyes over to the hospital bed. Beck is there, but it doesn't look like him.

His eyes are closed. There's a deep red cut on across his forehead. His skin, usually beautiful and tan, is pale. Maybe it's just me, but it seems like his hair isn't shining nearly as much as it used to. There are needles in his arms, attached to IVs. I want to touch him, but I feel like if I do he'll just break apart.

Beck was always the strong one. He stays calm in even the worst situations. He keeps me in line without freaking out whenever I make a rude comment. When I cry, he just holds me in his arms and lets me sob into his chest. Now he looks weak...and broken.

I want to walk over to him and cry into him, and touch him to make sure he's still really here. But instead of walking forward, I take a step back. I can't look at him. It scares me. Beck isn't supposed to be like this. I just stare blankly, ignoring his parent's attempts to talk to me. Finally, I turn slowly, and walk out of the room. Cat is still somewhere in the hospital, but I honestly don't care. There's no way I can stay in here...with all the doctors, and medicine, and beeping machines.

I have no idea how I get home, because my mind's not completely there. My whole body just feels numb. Somehow my sub-conscious mind directs me to my bedroom, where I change back into my pajamas and fall back into bed.

I close my eyes, go back to sleep, and pray that this will all go away by the time I wake up.

**. . .**

I wake up a few hours later, drag myself out of bed, and drive back to the hospital. Once again, I'm not fully aware of my surroundings. Everything is cloudy, and it feels like I'm not really here. It's interesting how I somehow remember exactly how to get to Beck's room.

It's disappointing, but not surprising when I find that nothing has changed. His parents are still there, talking to each other softly. There aren't nearly as many doctors and nurses as this morning though, and I feel like they've forgotten about my boyfriend. _Stupid_ _doctors._

I go over to the chair next to his bed, and I can faintly here his mother say something about "leaving her alone with him" before she and her husband walk out. I sit down in the chair carefully, as if it might break. _"Beck."_ The once familiar, comforting name seems almost scary to say. "Wake up Beck." I'm speaking in no more than a whisper, but I'm sure he can here me. He's a light sleeper. He can hear me. He loves me.

"Beck, wake up. I'm sorry about what happened last night. Why aren't you answering me? Answer me Beck." He lies there, not one part of his body moving. "Please answer me."

My voice is getting weaker and quieter with every word. I can hear it cracking. "What the _hell_ Beck? Answer me when I talk to you! Answer-" Finally my voice fades and I feel the tears. First, the warm water pools in my eyes as I stare at him, waiting for him to respond to me.

And finally, it spills over. Running down my cheeks. One of them falls gently onto Beck's un-moving hand. They come harder and harder until there's mascara all over my face, and I'm practically choking on my own sobs.

"I-I said I was sorry Beck. I need you. Damn it! Wake up!" The desperate pleading fades away to me begging with soft, pathetic "pleases," and still, Beck doesn't respond. I wipe my cheeks, just smudging the make up more, and run out of the room and to my car.

Once there, where no one can see me, I lean my head against the steering wheel and cry, not even flinching when I accidentally beep the horn. Beck never comes to comfort me.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short chapter and nothing very exciting happened. I know it's really depressing right now. It might be like this for a couple more chapters...but I promise it will get better and there will be some action later. By the way, I love reviews-they make me write faster! <strong>


	4. Get Better Giftcard

**So I was just looking at the stats for this and I saw I have almost 1,100 hits so far! That's awesome, my second best story right now, so thank you all so much. And reviews seem to be coming at a steady rate so thanks for that too. Sorry for the little wait, my life has been crazy busy and I only get to sit down and write like once a week. Hope you enjoy this chapter, keep those reviews coming please. :)**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Yesterday. Quite possibly the worst day of my life. After cleaning myself up, I drove away, grabbed dinner from Subway, and never ended up eating it. I couldn't. It took me hours to fall asleep, and although my brain was keeping me up with scary images of Beck's pale, cut face, my body was so exhausted from the stress, it had to sleep eventually.<p>

Today the reality is finally beginning to sink in. I won't be hanging out at Beck's RV today, or going to the movies with him tonight like we had planned. But there's one more thing I need to do, just to make sure it's not all a dream. I already know what's going to happen, but I feel like I have to do it anyways.

I pick up my phone and dial Beck. He's number 1 on my speed dial. It rings and rings, and finally there's a little click and I think by some miracle, he woke up overnight and is answering his phone. Then I just hear the voice mail recording.

_"Hey, it's Beck. Obviously I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll try to call you back soon. Thanks, talk to ya later."_ His voice sounds so relaxed and calm. He's the only one I know that can still sound cool even when they're recording a boring message like that. I call him five more times, partially to see if he'll ever answer, and partially to hear his voice again.

I feel tears sliding down my cheeks but quickly brush them away. Crying won't help anything. Even though showering and getting dressed takes all the energy I have left out of me, I do it anyways. If Beck wakes up today, I need to look nice for him. I'm starting to put the bright blue extensions in my hair when the doorbell rings. My first thought is Beck. That's always my first thought. I realize with a sigh that it's not Beck. _Unless he's okay now and he came to surprise me..._ _Yeah, like the hospital would let him out as soon as he woke up._ I walk over to the door and peer through the window. "If your a salesperson, get away from my freakin' house."

I hear a sigh and slight chuckle and then the cheery voice of the one and only Victoria Perfect Vega. "No Jade, it's me. Let me in!" Opening the door, I scowl at her. "What do _you_ want, Vega?" She rolls her eyes. "You know, I realize it's kind of early, but could you at least _try_ to be friendly?" I cross my arms and look at her, and she quickly moves on. "I was just wondering what Beck's favorite store is."

I raise an eyebrow. I immediately know the answer, but I'm not going to tell her. "Why do you care?" She shifts nervously and her face gets more serious. "Well, we heard he was in the hospital, so we thought we'd buy him a gift card to cheer him up. You know, like a get well gift card!" She smiles brightly and I feel a lump in my throat. Who does she think she is? Is she even slightly upset that Beck's in a coma?

Trying not to cry, I finally speak. "How the _hell_ is a gift card supposed to help Beck? He can't use it! He won't even know you're giving it to him! Sorry to tell you, Vega, but money doesn't solve everything." She looks at me, confused. "What do you mean he won't-Jade, is Beck okay?"

I snort, trying to hide the fact that I'm dying inside. "Oh yeah, he's absolutely fine. I mean, he's still in a coma but he hasn't died yet or anything...I mean as far I know." Tori's eyes widen at my sarcastic remark. If only she knew that's it's taking everything in me not to burst into tears.

"Oh my gosh, Jade. I-I didn't know. Robbie told me he just had a minor concussion and he was coming home later today!" My voice gets softer and weaker and my tone goes from sarcastic and angry to sad and broken. "Yeah, well...what does Robbie know. He carries around a freakin' puppet." I roll my eyes. Trying to make sarcastic jokes seems so wrong when a few miles away my boyfriend is lying in a hospital bed.

"I'm so sorry Jade...if there's anything I can do...anything...oh my gosh..." I shake my head. "Just stop talking." She looks at me for a minute before awkwardly reaching out to hug me. I push her away and slam the door, locking it right before I start to cry.

I wait for the tears to stop flowing before wiping the mascara off my face and heading to the hospital. I hate it so much in here. Bright lights, white walls, machines everywhere. It's terrible. When Beck wakes up, I'm getting him out of here as soon as possible.

His parents are just leaving when I walk into the room. Considering they're still in the same clothes they were in yesterday, and both look like they're going to pass out any minute, I assume they've been here all night. I don't acknowledge them as I go into Beck's room. As I step in, I put a smile on my face and try to have a little hope that's something has changed. It hasn't though. He's in the same position he was in yesterday, and he still looks just as bad.

I walk over to him and sit down, and put a hand on his forehead gently. For a while I don't say anything, I just sit there and watch him. Maybe he doesn't look that bad...in fact, he kind of looks...peaceful. I'm about to say something to him when the doctor comes in.

"Hello...Miss West, correct?"

"No, Jade." _Idiot._

He nods and there's an awkward pause before I speak. "How is he? Do you know when he's gonna wake up now?"

"I'm sorry Jade, but it's impossible to know that. We are planning on doing some tests later today if we don't get any emergency calls. They'll show if he any permanent brain damage or not, which will give us an idea on whether he has a chance."

I can feel the anger building inside me. They'll do some tests..._if they get the time_. There's a chance his brain has been damaged permanently..._no big deal_. Oh, and he might not even have a _chance_ at survival. The doctor says it like Beck isn't even a real person, with a family and girlfriend who love him.

I can't control it anymore. I get up and lunge at the doctor. "How can you say that? Like his life doesn't even matter? You aren't even trying to save him, are you?" I pause, waiting. Right about now, I should feel a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me back. A voice, calm but firm whispering in my ear, scolding me and warning me to calm down. But I don't...because that voice belongs to Beck, and he's not here.

I want so badly to punch the doctor in the face. Beck can't stop me. If he was here though...Finally I decided to walk away, knowing it would make my boyfriend proud. The doctor takes the hint and leaves as I go over to sit next to Beck, whispering to him. "There babe, I did it. For once I didn't let me anger control me. You've taught me well." I almost smile, but it quickly fades as I hear a voice in my head. _See, Jade? You can survive without me. _I shiver and shake my head.

"No Beck, don't leave. I need you, I'm not strong enough to do this alone." I breathe a sigh of relief as the heart monitor keeps beeping steadily, and his chest keeps moving up and down. He won't leave me, will he? He can't.

I kiss his head gently, and go over to the hospital chairs. His parents spent the night last time. It's my turn now. _He's going to be okay. He has to be okay. If he dies I'll die too. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the next chapter will not be as depressing. I promise. I know it's getting kind of repetitive, she just sits there and cries and thinks about how bad it is, but it will be different next time. Can I get to 25 reviews before I post the next chapter? :)<strong>


	5. Angry Parents

**I asked for more reviews and I got them! Thank you! If I don't respond to you individually, it's not that I don't care, I'm just _super_ busy. Here is chapter five, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning feeling like I was hit by a bus. Hospital chairs aren't the most comfortable things to sleep on, and I was waking up every hour to check on Beck. Therefore, I'm not thrilled when Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie walk through the doors, carrying an assortment of balloons, get well cards, and giant stuffed animals.<p>

None of them seem to know what to do, and I see a tear slide down Tori's cheek as she places a vase of flowers on the table next to Beck's bed. I don't want to stay and risk breaking down in front of them, so I slide out the door, only to run into his parents and the doctor.

"Oh, Jade..." His dad starts. He's never approved of me. In his mind, Beck should date a perfect, well behaved girl who wears pink all the time, never argues, and wants to be either a teacher, a stay at home mom, or a nurse. I'm exactly the opposite. The dog attack really sent him over the edge though. I stare blankly, not knowing what to say.

"We were wondering if we could meet with you. The police have some more information on what happened with the whole car accident, and they want to speak to you." Too tired to argue, I sigh and follow the three of them into a small room where a police officer is waiting.

"Hi, Miss West. Please take a seat." I do, but roll my eyes at being called Miss West again. "We've done some more investigating and discovered that some type of RV or semi-truck hit Beck's car two nights ago. The driver simply drove away, and a witness called the police."

"Duh, I knew that. But did they get the license plate? Can you find them?" Mr. Oliver cringes and the officer speaks again.

"Unfortunately, no. Unless they confess, it will be practically impossible."

"So you're not even going to try? You have to find them! And press charges! That's like a hit and run, isn't it?"

The officer nods and Mrs. Oliver wipes away a tear, sniffling quietly.

"We're not sure exactly what happened. When we arrived at the scene, Beck was in critical condition, and he was rushed away, so we didn't have much time to investigate. According to our witness though, Beck's truck didn't stop at the corner, it just kept going. He didn't seem to realize the RV was coming."

I swallow. It seems so unlike Beck. He's the safest driver I know, especially when I'm in the car with him.

Mr. Oliver looks at me seriously. "Beck left us a note that night saying something about going to find you. Were you with him before the accident?"

I nod my head and Mr. Oliver and the officer exchange a glance. Then the officer speaks up.

"Do you know if Beck had been drinking before the accident?"

"Of course not! Beck barely ever drinks, and he's never gotten drunk! Are you blaming this whole thing on him?"

Mrs. Oliver lets out a little sob, obviously not being able to handle the stress, and her husband puts a comforting hand on her back. Then he turns to me.

"Beck never _did_ drink. But I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ convinced him to. You're a terrible influence on him. The whole reason he wanted to move out, to that _stupid_ RV. Why else would he have not seen another vehicle coming right at him? I bet you know exactly what happened, and I..."

He is cut off by the officer, who tells him to calm down.

"Alright, fine. You wanna know what happened? I walked home. Then it started raining. Beck must have come to make sure I was okay. He was probably looking for me instead of paying attention to the road. That's all. I didn't convince him to get drunk or something, and I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you accuse me..." My voice trails off as I try to keep from crying, finally realizing what happened that night.

"So this is all your fault, that's what you're saying?"

"I never asked Beck to come looking for me, it was his decision." I try to keep my voice calm and even, but it's hard.

"Yeah, but you knew that he would come, didn't you?"

I pause and feel tears burning my eyes.

"He was so worried about you, he lost all his judgment. While you were probably off partying somewhere!"

I can't control myself anymore. I get up, grab the nearest object, (which happens to be an expensive looking laptop) and chuck it across the room, starting to cry. It narrowly misses Mrs. Oliver's head, and her husband wraps an arm around her protectively, comforting her as she sobs harder.

I run out of the room just as I hear Mr. Oliver muttering something about "That girl ruining Beck's life."

I go home and go straight to my bathroom to inspect my ugly face. My eyes are red and puffy and for the fourth time this weekend, there's mascara running down my cheeks. With a weak sigh, I begin to wash my face, not caring that the water is freezing cold. _Beck was looking for me._ His father's words ring in my head. "You knew he would come after you..."

It's my stupid habit of being stubborn and needing to get my way, but making Beck feel guilty. I don't think about anyone but myself. It should be me in the hospital right now. _You're a terrible person, you're a terrible person. You ruined Beck's life, in fact, this could cost him his life._

I eye the shiny red razor sitting on my sink. I need it. I need to feel pain, it's what I deserve. _"Don't do it babe, don't you dare pick up that razor." _I feel a tear slip down my cheek, imagining what Beck would say, but quickly brush it away. I'm done crying.

I throw the razor against the wall and stomp out of the bathroom before I can change my mind. _Stay strong for Beck. _

I crawl into bed even though it's only noon. Sleeping is the only thing I can do right now.

* * *

><p><strong>This one wasn't my favorite chapter, personally I think it's kind of weak but I wanted to publish it anyways...but tell me how you guys liked it. The next chapter is coming soon and it will be better! <strong>


	6. Back to School, Suspicious Emails

**Sorry for the wait guys...right now I'm only getting like 30 minutes every week to write. I'll try to get chapters up faster once I'm done with this musical I'm in. Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Apparently, I'm more tired than I thought, because I manage to sleep through dinner and all the way through the night. I'm woken up by the sound of my mother, banging things around in my room. I sigh and rub my head, feeling a migraine coming on. Today, I decide, I won't go to the hospital. Beck's parents will be there anyways, and I know I should take a day to rest and take care of myself.<p>

My mother, however, has other ideas. "Come on Jade, it's 6:30. You need to hurry if you want to catch the bus." I groan and check the calendar on my phone. It's a Tuesday. School._ Oh, crap_. I grab a pillow and chuck it at my mom.

"I'm not going, _mother_, and you can't make me. I've got a headache and I need to rest."

My mom's not half as bad as my stupid father, but I still have no respect for her. She lectures me about good grades, and a going to a good college, and all the other things I hate, even though she's just a failure who didn't go to college and works as a waitress for minimum wage.

"You missed yesterday. You already have work to make up. And, didn't you mention something about a musical? The director might recast your roll if you miss too many rehearsals."

I sigh. It's all true, but I can't handle the stress of school right now. "Mom, I'm still thinking about Beck. I don't wanna go back without him."

She sits down on my bed and starts to rub my back. It feels awkward and I just want to push her away, but I'm too tired to move. "Jade, I know it's hard, babe. But everything will work out eventually. Remember, everything happens for a reason."

I hate all her stupid quotes and physiological crap. I get up, just so she'll stop talking to me and trying to calm me down, and start throwing things around, trying to find something halfway decent to wear, but not fully caring how I look. After a few minutes of silence, I speak again, quietly, carefully. "What if he dies mom? What then?" It's not really stated as a question, just a hopeless, weak, out-loud thought, but she decides to answer it anyways.

"Jade, he won't die. And if he does, well, that'll be terrible for his friends and family, and it'll be hard, I'm not gonna lie. But I know a strong girl like you will move on eventually." It's not exactly the answer I was looking for.

I clench my teeth. My mom likes Beck, a lot. She sees him as the only person who can get through to me, the only person who is a positive influence on me. Unfortunately, she views our relationship as a high school romance that won't last. As far as she's concerned, we'll go our separate ways in college, fail at having a long distance relationship, and never see each other again.

"Mom..." Not exactly sure what to say, my voice fades. I grab my bag and stomp out the door, catching the bus just in time. I haven't ridden the bus since before Beck and I started dating. He's always driven me to school. Even when he had the flu, he still managed to call up Tori and Trina and make sure they came to get me.

Robbie and Cat are in school, Andre comes in an hour late, but Tori never shows. If I can handle school 3 days after I find out Beck's in a coma, a girl who's known him for like 5 months and hangs out with him once or twice every week should be able to. Beck's always told me I was stronger than her, and I guess he was right.

The day drags by. I don't listen to what my teachers are saying, accept for when Sikowitz says he's decided the cast of the next play. It's the one Beck and I tried out for together last week.

"Okay, guys. Here's the cast list for One More Angel. Now, I'll just hang it up here and..." Before he can finish, a mob of people gather around, and he scurries away. I hear some happy squeals and sighs of disappointment before the group finally walks away. Andre comes over to me with a forced smile.

"Well, aren't you gonna look at the cast list? I think you'll be pretty happy!" I frown but a flicker of hope goes off inside me. Maybe for once, stupid Tori didn't get the lead. I take a deep breath and look at the cast list.

_Aubrey Jade West_

_Aubrey's Understudy Cat Valentine _

_Daniel Beck Oliver _

_Robert Ryan Brown_

_Servant #1 Megan Short_

_Servant #2 Tori Vega_

I can't help smiling a little. For once, my name is at the top of the list, not below Tori's name. She's just a lousy servant with 2 lines, and I get to be the one who everyone stands up and cheers for at the end. Then my eyes are drawn to something. Beck's name is across from Daniel. It's the part he tried out for, Aubrey's boyfriend. But it's the pen markings written next to it in blue ink that catch my eye. There's a little X marked next to Beck's name, and a note scribbled next to it.

_Note: The role of Daniel will now be played by Robbie Shapiro. _

I read it over again a few times. Why would they change it?

"Sikowitz?" I hear the odd man take a sip of coconut milk and I turn around. "What's this?" I snarl, pointing to the note next to Beck's name. He shifts nervously. "Well, you see Jade, we just found out that Beck won't be able to play the part." I raise an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Jade..." I take out a pen and angrily scribble out Robbie's name. "Jade. You know that Beck can't do this show."

"He'll wake up, Sikowitz. The doctor told me as long as there's no brain damage...Sikowitz, he'll be _fine_."

"Jade...even if he wakes up _tomorrow_, it'll still take a while for him to recover."

"So? Postpone the play!"

"We can't do that. The black box theater is only available on those dates and..."

"So your little play is more important than Beck? He earned that role! He deserves it!"

"Jade, please."

"You know what? Fine. If Beck can't do the play, I'm not doing it either." I cross my name off the list. "Cat can play my part."

"Jade, you made a _commitment_ to this play. Please don't let a silly little thing like that stop you! This is just because you don't wanna kiss Robbie, isn't it?"

I storm out of the room without another word, slamming the door behind me. I think I'll just sneak out early. There's no way I can sit through lunch and two more classes. About to walk out the school doors, I groan, realizing I don't have a car. Walking would take hours, and all of my friends are still in school. Trying to decide what to do, I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Lane, with a bottle of lotion in his hand.

"Jade! Nice to see you're here today. Do you mind stepping into my office for a minute?" I cross my arms, staying silent. "You're not in trouble. I just want to help you."

"I don't need your help," I spit at him.

"Come on Jade. Lets just talk for a few minutes." I shake my head. "No."

"Jade-"

"Do you understand what the word no means, or do you need to go back to preschool?" Lane sighs, shakes his head, and walks away.

I sit down outside the school, trying to distract myself by playing with my phone. Beck's RV isn't too far from here. I can go there instead of home.

I'm nearly halfway there when I realize how stupid this idea was. Going to my boyfriend's house will just upset me. _It's too late now, Jade. You've got no where else to go._

Alright, I'll just go to his RV, break in, and stay there and watch TV until Cat gets out of school and can come pick me up. Thankfully, both of his parents' cars are gone, so I can kick the door open without being seen by his nosy mother or even nosier father.

It looks just as we left it the other night. His mom seems to have picked up some clothes that were left lying on the floor, but other than that, it looks normal. I turn on his little TV but can't really concentrate on the show. Instead, I find myself wandering over to his closet. I carefully search through the clothes. Finding one of his red and black plaid flannel shirts, I put it up to my nose and breathe in his scent.

I put it on. Then I find his old black combat boots and put those on, even though I already have similar ones at home. His laptop is still sitting out on his desk, open. I turn it on and find that he never logged out of his email account. I know I shouldn't read it, but one message catches my eye. Or, rather, the little avatar next to the message. It's none other than Alyssa Vaugnh, wearing nothing but a skimpy little red bikini and a pair of designer sunglasses.

Fuming, I click on the open button. I thought Beck's friendship with her ended months ago, but apparently he's been lying to me.

_Hey, Beck! :) It's me! OMG, we haven't hung out in a long time! We totally need to! I miss u and that awesome hair, haha. :) Just tell me what works for u, kaykay? I know ur really busy with that play and everything, and ur girlfriend's probably not leaving you alone either. ;) So call me, you have my number! LOL, bye, hope to c ya soon! :) Oh, and thnx for inviting me 2 ur play! It'll be a fun time! If you-know-who's not there, we can hang out after! _

_Hugs and kisses, _

_Alyssa _

My eyes widen and I want to punch the laptop screen so badly. No, I want to punch Alyssa right in her ugly face. I try to calm down and organize my thoughts, but all that goes through my head is, he's cheating on me, he's cheating on me. Quickly I stop myself. How many times have I thought that? Pretty much every time I see Beck within 5 feet of a semi-pretty girl. One email asking him to hang out doesn't mean he's cheating...right? But, he invited her to the play he was supposed to be in. And..._you know who? _Is that their special code name for me or something? I feel my breathing getting deeper and faster and I struggle to keep from screaming. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe she's just...

Quickly, I scroll down, scanning through the little avatars. I see plenty of emails from me, some from Andre, even a few from Tori. But no more from that slut Alyssa. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Beck is too nice to not invite Alyssa, even if he doesn't know her that well. And she said they hadn't hung out in a while, so he probably wasn't lying...

Just as I'm about to give up, her picture comes up again. The message doesn't have a title, instead it's a bunch of hearts and smiley faces. I click on it, my heart speeding up as if the rest of my life could be determined through this one message.

_Beck! Oh gosh, ur amazing. Saturday night was such a fun time. ;) We're gonna c each other again soooon, right Beckyyy? :) Oh, and anytime u need a ride to skool or something, don't be shy. It's not a problem all, ur so cool and fun to be with. :) So, I'll just text you, kay? c ya tomorrow. ;)_

_Lots 'o Love, _

_Alyssa_

I close the laptop. Alright, that's it. Alyssa Vaugnh is getting her arm broken! _Too bad I don't know where she lives. _I take out my phone and start typing to Cat how hideous, and evil, and desperate Alyssa Vaugnh is. I'm about to send the text message when I realize I should add something about Beck's behavior as well.

_"You're not still hanging out with that Alyssa chick, are you?" I ask. I know he's not, but I'm longing for some reassurance that he still loves me. _

_"Babe, why would you think that? I told you, it was nothing, and I haven't seen her in weeks anyways. Just calm down, okay?"_

If I hadn't cried so much the past weekend and practically ran out of tears, I can guarantee that the tears would've started falling right then. Mr. I-have-no-secrets-just-like-my-locker is a liar and a cheater. He said he loved me...

Suddenly the big metal door opens. My heart nearly stops as I see a tall, muscular, tan man with thick black hair. Beck's father.

He seems just as shocked as I am, freezing in place. But it won't last for long, and he has to break the silence eventually.

"Jade? What are you doing? You..you're trespassing! On my property! You realize I could call the police right now? You broke in and..." He pauses, seeing the clothes I'm wearing and Beck's laptop in my hands. "You're stealing!"

I open my mouth to say something, but I can't make words come out. He just points towards the door. "Get out, before I call the cops."

Not knowing what else to do, I leave, handing him the laptop but keeping the clothes, despite his protests and yelling.

I run as far as I can, before I get to an old playground and sink down onto one of the swings. I want so badly to hate Beck. I want so badly for him to die. He's a liar...he's a cheater. But no matter how hard I try, I can't hate him. I can't even love him any less. Under my breath, I curse the day I met him. That stupid day changed my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter was really long and a few things happened. I hope it wasn't so long that you lost interest. I'm sure you guys weren't expecting to read about those suspicious emails from Alyssa, huh? Sorry for the kinda cliche ending. I promise you guys...something exciting is going to happen, very soon. Suggestions are welcome. So, can I get to 45 reviews before I post the next chapter? <strong>


	7. Where am I?

**Thanks for the reviews! I didn't get as many as my goal but it's okay... this one is gonna be kind of short but something important will happen. Review, add to alert and favorite.;)**

**Beck's POV**

The first thing I notice is the pain. It's hard to pinpoint exactly where it is. It starts with a sharp stabbing in my head, and it's in my ribs too. What's going on? I try to ask myself questions and figure things out, but my thoughts are all a blur. Everything is black nothing. I'm not sure where I am but I don't have the strength to open my eyes and find out.

All I can do is stare into the black pit. Then, after a minute of lying still, I hear something. Tires screeching. Someone yelling. Metal being crushed. I begin to remember something. About Jade, a dark sky, and rain...lots of rain. Did I get in a car accident last night? I fight the urge to fall back into a deep, painless sleep. Then, a blurry picture comes into my mind. A girl with dark hair...she has pale skin. Jade? Was she with me in the car?

I'm trying hard to remember, but the more I think, the worse the pain gets. One thing stands out though, over all the other blurred thoughts and images. It's a picture of my girlfriend, lying under my truck. Her eyes are closed and there's blood streaming down her face. _My imagination? Reality? I can't tell. Is she alright? _

Quickly, I try to roll over, but I physically can't move. The pain is so bad I want to scream, but my brain won't tell my mouth to open. Once again, the promise of a pain free sleep tempts me, but I fight it off. With all the strength I can possibly gather, I begin to move my eyelids.

Finally, I succeed, but it doesn't last long. A bright light startles me, sending another pain through my head. Quickly, I slam my eyes shut. All I saw was white. Bright, plain white, and I wonder for a minute if I'm dying.

Then, I hear something. It's hard to concentrate on it, but I think it's a female's voice. Young, but not childlike. Possibly a teenager. Someone my age? Deep for a girl, but beautiful. _Jade_. I'm trying my best to make out what she's saying, but it's hard to focus.

I hear my name. I feel something cool on my face..my forehead, I realize after a few seconds of thinking. Someone's hand? _Come on Jade, start talking again._

"I...I could have sworn I saw his eyes move."

I want to badly to smile at the sound of her voice. She's fine. She's going to be okay. I hear another voice, another woman, but she sounds older. I think she's taking some footsteps towards me. There's another hand, but this one feels different. I try to pinpoint the feeling...a rubber glove? Is she a nurse?

Maybe I'm in the hospital. Yeah, that would make sense. I hear the other woman's voice again.

"Hmm. It doesn't look like anything's changed. It was probably nothing."

I hear her walking away, and a disappointed sigh. Jade's sigh, the one I've heard much too often. I want to hug her so badly. I want her to know that I'm okay. I want her to know that I can hear her right now.

Man, it hurts. It's probably, no, _definitely_, the worst pain I've ever experienced in my life. I hear Jade say something about leaving. How can I stop her? I need to let her know that I'm fine...I don't need her worrying about me tonight.

Reluctantly, I start to open my eyes again. This time, even though the lights hurts, I keep them open. It takes a while to take in my surroundings, but I can see that I am in a hospital, like I thought. The walls and floors are white, and there are metal machines all around me.

After a minute of my eyes adjusting, used to the dark for so long, I finally see Jade, standing by the door. She hasn't bothered to put her blue extensions in. It looks like she may be wearing mascara, but her normal, bold makeup is gone. She's wearing a bulky sweatshirt, old, ripped skinny jeans, and her black hair is pulled into a messy bun.

Aside from the large cup of coffee in her hand, she doesn't look at all like the Jade I know. _Was she hurt?_

She turns towards the door and is about to leave. Damn it. I open my mouth, half expecting to start coughing up blood, and force myself to speak.

"Jade."

It sounds weak and quiet, but not as bad as I feared, and Jade hears it. She turns around slowly, as if she's afraid of what she'll see.

"Jade," I repeat, just to make sure I can still talk.

She walks over to my bed, gingerly, and sits down. As the bed moves, I feel another pain, this time going through my rib cage. Some of them are probably broken.

"Beck?" I think I see a few tears forming in her big blue eyes, but I can't be sure.

"Are you okay, Jade?"

"Of course, idiot! I'm fine! If I wasn't, I would be the one in the hospital bed, wouldn't I?"

I smile a little, even though it hurts. Same old Jade, I'm thinking, when I see tears running down her pale cheeks. She's really crying. She doesn't break down though, like I expect. She just sniffles and wipes her eyes.

Before I can say anything, a nurse comes in. Seeing me awake, she quickly calls the doctor and runs over to my bed, checking some of the beeping machines around me. I just now realize there's two needles stuck in my arms.

"Excuse me, sweetie, can you move over? We need to check on him."

"Um, no. He's my boyfriend, not yours, in case you haven't noticed."

I sigh, purely out of habit, at her behavior, but it hurts my chest to breath so deeply. Another nurse and an older man come in, and start checking me over and asking me questions that I can't answer.

Jade still refuses to move, so they work around her.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Can you move your arms?"

"Can you move your legs?"

"Are you having any difficulty breathing?"

Through all this, Jade just sits quietly, not moving, just staring at me like I'm a ghost. A nurse brings me some pain killers and I take them gratefully. The doctors leave after a minute, to let me rest, and Jade still sits there.

Even though it hurts, I manage to move over a little bit, and I tell Jade to lie down. She obeys, staring up at the ceiling in silence. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, yeah. A lot."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, babe."

She rests her head on my chest and even though it's painful, I don't complain.

"Jade? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

**Shorter one. Okay, I'm not sure what really happens when you wake up from a coma, because I've never been in that situation...but I did my best. Review, review, review, the next one is almost done and it will be finished and posted once I get some more reviews. **

**PS- I know some people said they wanted more stuff about Alyssa...I know she wasn't in this chapter but you'll hear more about her soon. **


	8. Awkwardness

**Thanks for reviews. Review this one...it may be the last chapter, or there may be a few more, depending on what people tell me in the reviews. **

**I just wanted to let all my readers know that my grandfather was rushed to the hospital two nights ago for emergency surgery. Things aren't looking good right now and we don't think he's going to make it. I decided to post this because I already had it pretty much done. However, if you guys want me to continue, it may be a while before I can get one. I have a feeling the next week is going to be very stressful and hard. **

**Jade's POV**

When I heard him say my name, I thought it was just my imagination, hoping for him to be awake. Then I sat next to him, and he talked to me, and I realized it was all real. I'm not exactly sure what was wrong with me that night. I should have been sobbing in his arms, but I just felt numb. I wasn't even that excited.

I had called Beck's parents, and they came rushing in. His mother had sunk down to her knees next to his bed, crying, and I saw a few tears of joy in his father's eyes too. That was the one time I had stayed away from the hospital bed.

The next day went by with a rush of emotions. Visitors had came and went, including Tori and the rest of the gang. Today though, the doctors have ordered that Beck needs to rest, and only his parents and I are allowed in his room.

The doctor is just finishing checking on Beck, and is helping him sit up. Beck groans and I can tell it hurts him, but he doesn't complain.

"I think he's making good progress. In a couple of weeks, he should be able to go home."

"A couple of weeks?" I protest loudly.

"Well, he has a few broken ribs and his leg is busted up pretty bad, so he won't be able to walk without crutches for a while. We want to help him learn to walk and make sure he's alright to go home."

I sigh but nod. The doctor leaves and I go over to sit next to my boyfriend. There's still a scar on his face, but it's starting to heal.

"Feel any better?"

"A little. I just wish my leg would hurry up and heal. Sitting in this bed all the time isn't so fun."

"You've got a TV. And your laptop. And me."

"I know." He smiles a little, but it doesn't help the awkward silence.

"I'm surprised Alyssa Vaughn hasn't come to visit yet." As soon as the sentence leaves my mouth, I want to take it back. But it had to be said eventually.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem so close now, you'd think she would've heard about the accident from someone."

"Close? Babe, I haven't seen her in ages."

I feel like he's stabbing me in my chest. He just lied, right to my face.

"I know Beck. Okay, I know. You can stop playing games now."

"Um, do you need a glass of water or...?" He replies with a playful smile, but it doesn't stop me.

"You never logged out of your email before...you know. I didn't mean to Beck. But I saw it. I know you've been hanging out with her."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Without another word, I get up and grab his laptop, and hand it to him with a frown. I point to Alyssa's picture, her slutty bikini still disgusting me. He glances over the email and says nothing. Then he starts clicking around.

"Did you see my reply?"

I blink. "What?"

"My didn't see it, did you?"

"Uh, I didn't know you had replied."

I cross my arms and straighten out, still trying to be defensive. He hands the laptop to me and I can't help but notice the smirk on his face.

_Hi, _

_Look, being in your yoga class was cool, but I really don't think we should hang out anymore. My girlfriend, Jade, has trouble trusting me sometimes, and I don't want to upset her. Sorry...hopefully you'll still come to the play. _

_Sincerely,_

_Beck Oliver_

I shift nervously. I can tell Beck is trying to hide a smile.

"Well...then how do you explain the other email? The one about how fun Saturday night was?"

He looks confused for a minute, and goes through his email again. Finding it, he smiles. "Oh, this one?"

I nod, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Did you see the date on this?" I bite my lip and look. January. Almost a year ago, around the time I broke up with Beck.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Sorry."

He just sighs and chuckles, moving the laptop aside and inviting me to sit with him. I do, and stay silent for a minute, just staring straight ahead of me. Then, I lean over and gently rest my head on his shoulder. He pulls my head closer, kissing my hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you," I remind him again. He shushes me and starts stroking my hair.

Finally, it happens. I break. The tears fall, and my makeup runs. "I really was worried about you Beck. I really missed you."

He holds me until I'm quiet, and promises that he wouldn't have left me.

And for the first time that week, I finally feel like I can breathe again.

**Hmmm. Okay, I can end it here, or I can continue it with Beck's recovery and stuff. What do you guys think? This seems like a good place to end it, but if you guys want, I would be more than happy to add more chapters about the situation with Beck's parents and stuff. Tell me what you think, thank you! **

**Sorry if the thing with Alyssa was too rushed, but I didn't want this story to focus on that. **

**Remember if I decided to continue you may have to wait a few weeks. :)**


	9. Say You Love Me

**A couple of week ago, only a few hours after I posted the last chapter of this story, my wonderful Grandpa passed away. It's been tough, but we're getting through it. Thanks to those who reviewed and gave their thoughts and sympathy. Also, we're in production week of my school's show, and rehearsals have been busybusybusy. That's pretty much my excuse for not updating. I decided to continue with this anyways. It's a good distraction and stress reliever for me. **

**Enough with that, lets talk about the story. Everyone who reviewed told me I should keep going, and I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters there will be. If anyone can give me an idea in the review section, I will be more than happy to consider it for the next chapter. **

**Beck's POV**

"Jade, you really need to go home."

"No! Not yet," she whines.

"Come on babe. I'll be fine. You need to go home and get some rest."

"Beck."

"Jade," I mimic in the same tone of voice.

"Beck!"

"Jade!"

She pouts a little and I pull her close to me and kiss her head. "You're tired." She rolls her eyes. "So?" I give her "the look" that says I want to argue, and she reluctantly gets up. "Okay, fine. I'll be back this afternoon." I smile at her and she doesn't smile back, but I know she wants to.

A few minutes after she leaves, my parents come in. It's as if they've just been watching and waiting for her to go. My mom sits down next to me and my dad stands behind her. My mom is the first to speak.

"Are you in pain?"

"Nah, the doctor gave me some more pain killers this morning."

"Are you cold? You don't have a blanket on."

"Relax, mom. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'm just worried about you."

I smile at her and give her a hug, even though in reality my broken ribs are killing me. "I'm alright, mom. Don't worry." My father clears his throat and nervously begins to say something. "Are you starting to remember what happened?"

"I think so. It was some stupid fight me and Jade got in. She stormed off and I went to find her, but I guess I wasn't paying attention to the road. I don't really wanna talk about it."

I think I see a tear in my moms eyes and she sniffs. "There's no use talking about it. It's over now, and I'm fine," I repeat again.

My father nods, but I can tell he still wants to talk about something. He finally speaks again. "We spent quite a bit of time with Jade while you were in a coma." I turn the TV up and nonchalantly shrug. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She's..interesting." I sigh. I knew this would happen eventually. "You know she ruined a nine hundred dollar laptop?" I chuckle. "Sounds like Jade."

"Your mom and I have been talking...and we think, maybe it was be best for you, and Jade, if you considered dating other people. You know, just to try something different."

"Why would we do that?"

"Well...you know. You've dated her for a long time and it seems like you've been fighting more and more lately. If you take a little break, maybe it will help you..."

"I love Jade. I'm not gonna break up with her."

"You're only seventeen. Jade is a beautiful, talented girl, but I don't think you _love_ her."

I sigh. We've been over this before. Only that time it was my dad in the hospital bed, after he been attacked by that dog. _"She's irresponsible and careless. I could have been killed. _You _could have been killed!" _I shake my head at the memory.

"Dad, you don't know anything about Jade. She's told me things that I can't believe. She had a rough childhood. Her father ran off and never speaks to her anymore."

"That doesn't seem to bother her."

"Yeah, well, it does. She's really insecure, Dad. You know how many times she's cried in my arms because of something that happened at home or school?" Jade would kill me if she heard me tell anyone this, but it's the only way I can convince my dad that Jade is a real person. His intentions are good, but he only thinks about me, not my girlfriend.

"You and Jade have something special, that's obvious. But that doesn't mean you can't just be friends! At least for a while! This family has values, and traditions, and rules, and Jade is the complete opposite of everything your mother and I stand for. She doesn't trust you, she lies, she swears, she drinks, she insults the people that care about her."

I suddenly sit up, ignoring the sharp pain in my side. "You don't know anything about Jade. Mom, would you tell him he's being ridiculous?"

My mother looks nervous. She's a quiet, old fashioned woman, and she usually lets my dad do the talking. Unfortunately, this has to be the time where she decides to speak up. "Baby...I kind of agree with him. I have nothing against Jade. But I've seen how hard it is for you. You do something nice for her and she yells at you. You buy her a gift and she ruins it because it was the wrong color or something. I don't want you to have to go through that. Can't you at least think about what we're saying? For me, baby?"

I sigh and rub my tired eyes, slowly sinking back down into the bed. "Okay, sure mom. Just please stop worrying about me." She nods slowly and leans down to kiss my cheek, and my father pats my shoulder. "Get some rest, Beck, okay?" I nod but don't give them a smile, I just sit there with my arms crossed and awkwardly watch them leave the room.

Jade comes back a few hours later looking a lot better. The blue extensions are back and she's actually wearing real clothes instead of those baggy sweats. Jade is beautiful no matter what she wears, but it's hard to see her not even care about her appearance.

"I brought you a root-beer. So drink it." She practically throws the bottle at me and I smile a little. "Thanks, love." She rolls her eyes and smirks at me as I take a long sip. It's nice to have something besides hospital food for once.

"So, did the doctor say when you can get out of this filthy pig sty?"

"That's not nice. This place isn't so bad."

"You go ahead and tell yourself that, Beck. Doesn't make it true."

I smile and then repeat to her what the doctor told me earlier. "As soon as I regain my strength, I can leave."

"You'd better regain your strength fast. School is torture without you."

I sigh and sit up, and she quickly plops down next to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"You're parents hate me, don't they?" I tense up and wrap my arm around her, tickling her side a little. "Why would you say that?"

"It's obvious, Beck. They told me earlier in the week that the accident was my fault and that I shouldn't date you anymore. Then I come here and they're outside your room, chatting away, and as soon as they see me they're silent."

"They told you that?"

"Yeah. But it's no big deal. It kinda was my fault."

I turn towards her and grab her chin, forcing her to look at me. She stares up at me with big, surprised eyes but doesn't try to move.

"Jade, don't ever say that again. You _know_ it wasn't your fault."

"It kinda was, Beck." Her voice is soft and weak and broken. Gently, I pull her into a hug. She puts her head on my chest and for minute I think she's going to cry, but she doesn't. We just sit there, my arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Don't listen to my parents. They're just stressed out and worried right now. They don't mean it."

"Liar."

I kiss her ear and start humming too her and she looks like she's about to fall asleep. Then I start singing softly.

_"Hush little Jadey don't you cry, Beck is gonna sing you a lullaby."_

I guess I deserve the slap across the face she gives me for being such a sap. I can only laugh, and try to sneak in a kiss. "Love you."

She turns away from me and crosses her arms, pouting because I had to ruin a very nice romantic moment, and we don't have those often.

"I loo-oovee you. Come on, say it back."

I poke her side and she flinches but doesn't smile. So, I resort to singing Phantom of the Opera.

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always,_

_Promise me that all you say is true. _

_Love me, that's all I ask of..."_

"Fine! Gosh, I love you Beck. Who knew you could be this annoying even when you're drugged up on pain medication?"

"You know you liked my song Jade."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She denies it, but later that night I hear her humming the chorus.

**Ummm...I don't even know. So, this one had a serious tone for the first half and a fluffy, cute little thing at the end. This story has been so serious and depressing, I wanted to give it more of that. But if you guys want more drama, I can add it. **

**Please review and tell me if there's anything else you think I should write. Thank you for reading! Alert/favorite if you haven't already, it would mean a lot. **


	10. Perfect

**Okay, I started writing this chapter thinking it would be just be a short, fluffy filler type thing, but after giving it a lot of thought, I decided to make this chapter the last one. It's not that I don't enjoy writing this, but I wanted the story to focus on Beck's accident, not be dragged out for months afterwards and turn into something completely different. **

**Don't worry, I have a lot of ideas for other stories I'm going to write soon, hopefully. I really hope you all enjoy this last chapter and will add me to your author alert list and keep a look out for more stories to come. **

**Oh, and just because it's over, does not mean you shouldn't **_**review**_**! PrettyPleaseWithSugarOnTop.**

**Mmmkay. Enough with that. I shall get to the point. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>The gang comes a lot that week. And Tori...stupid Tori. She always stays after all the others leave to grab lunch or go home. She sits there all uncomfortable looking until I leave, and then I peek in the window and find her sitting next to Beck, smiling and laughing away, fluffing his pillow, and treating him like a prince.<p>

"Can I get you anything?" I hear her say a few times.

"Tori, you're so sweet, but I told you, I'm fine." I can't help but notice the flirty smile he gives her. He is totally taking advantage of this thing. It doesn't matter how many times Beck has told me to trust him. He's a teenage boy, and Tori Vega is a teenage boy magnet.

As soon as they stop talking and gaze into each other's eyes, I take advantage of the moment and come into the room. "Okay! I'm sure Beck enjoyed seeing you Tori, but I think it's time for you to leave now."

"Jade, she doesn't have to leave if she doesn't-"

"Yeah, she does Beck, remember? You have physical therapy for your leg."

"I don't-"

I give him a sharp look and he shrugs and rolls his eyes, then with a gentler expression turns to the skinny brunette.

"Tori, do you need Jade to give you a ride home?"

Before I can protest, Tori shakes her head. "I'm fine. Trina's bringing me home on the way back from her karate class. Do you know she's already on her green belt? Who knew Trina has a hidden talent?"

Beck smiles and I scowl at Tori, practically pushing her out the door. As soon as she's gone, I waste no time turning to Beck.

"What was that about?"

"What, babe?"

"Your little make out session with Tori!"

"_Make out_ session?"

"You know what I mean. You two were totally flirting!"

"I don't know what you mean, actually. She was just telling me about the project I missed in Spanish class."

"Oh, and I suppose she's already set a date to help you with that, hasn't she?"

"Jade. Seriously. Why is it that you can't give me a break even when I'm in the hospital?"

I roll my eyes and mumble something about how big of a baby he is under my breath, not caring whether he hears or not.

"You know what I think, Jade?"

"Tell me."

"I think you're being so protective because you were so scared of losing me."

"I wasn't _scared_. I-I knew you would be okay."

"Don't lie, babe."

I cross my arms and Beck suddenly gets the bright idea to get out of bed and limp over to me.

"Beck Oliver, get back in bed before you break your leg!"

Despite my attempts to back away, he grabs me around the waist and presses his mouth to my ear.

(Man, it's a good thing the nurse let him change back into his normal clothes. He doesn't look that hot in a hospital gown.)

I feel chills go up my spine as he presses his mouth harder against my ear and starts whispering to me. His breath is cool and gentle against my skin. "Don't lie, babe," he repeats softly. He kisses the side of my head and rubs my back gently.

"Fine. I-I was scared," I manage to stutter.

"And you missed me?" He kisses my cheek and then my neck and lets one of his hands slip under my shirt, gently tickling my back.

"And I missed you," I pant, and quickly press my lips to his. Just as it gets more intense, Beck crushing my body against his, me running my fingers through his hair, the stupid nurse comes in. Hearing the door click open, we quickly pull away, and Beck looks embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I have more pain medication for you." The young nurse blushes and I scowl at her for ruining the first real make out session Beck and I have had in nearly two weeks.

Beck takes the pills and smiles at the nurse as she leaves, and I slap him for flirting. He gives me a goofy grin.

"You hungry babe? It's almost two."

"Starving. You think you can get out of here for a couple hours?"

"Sure. They don't care if I walk around or go to the cafeteria."

"Not out of the _room_, Beck. Out of the hospital."

Beck stares at me with a confused expression. "Is that-legal?"

"Of course! You're not in prison, Beck."

"I know, but don't my parents need to like...sign something? I'm not eighteen yet."

"You're not even in a hospital gown right now. No one will notice if you just walk out."

"Um, the nurses will notice!"

"Okay, so, say you're in another room for...physical therapy."

"Jade!"

"What?"

"You mean _lie_ to the doctors?"

"Did they give you too much medication? Come on Beck, let's just go. You wanna be trapped in this place for the rest of the week?"

"I don't think this is a good idea."

I take my boyfriend's hand and lead him out of the room. He's a got a black ankle brace hidden by his combat boot, but doesn't need crutches anymore, and when he's loaded with pain pills, he can walk just fine. Being the best actors in school, it's easy for us to pretend we're just regular hospital visitors, and stroll through the parking lot and right to my car. Out of habit, I hop into the driver's seat.

"Jade, what are you doing?"

"Going to get lunch, what are you doing?"

"I always drive."

"Your foot's jacked up."

"Not the one I need for the gas pedal."

"Why do you need to drive?"

"Because! Because that's just...how it works!"

"Excuse me, but I've been driving myself this whole week and haven't had a problem yet."

"I know but..."

"Are you saying you're supposed to drive because you're the dude and you like cars and all that? How much more sexist can you get?"

"Of course not, Jade." He pauses and a childish grin comes across his face as he looks at the car.

"It's just...I've been in the hospital all week and I haven't gotten to drive anywhere."

"So you're just saying you like driving?"

"Well, yeah. And your car is fun to drive."

I roll my eyes but get out.

"I don't think this is a good idea, considering all the pills you're on right now, but if it makes you happy..."

He cuts me off with a kiss on the cheek, and quickly takes the keys from me and hops into the driver's seat. "Where to, my lady?"

I can't help but smile at him as he starts the car, obviously enjoying looking at something other than medicine, doctors, and white hospital walls.

"I don't know. You pick."

"How about Subway?"

"Nah. I ate there last night."

"Okay... McDonald's?"

"Um, gross."

He sighs and pulls out of the parking lot. "I know where we can go."

I open my mouth to say something, but then decided I might as well trust him for once. Ten minutes later, we pull into a parking lot on the side of a large blue lake. I sigh. "Beck, come on. What are we doing here? We don't have that much time and I'm hungry!"

"Relax. This will be fun."

I groan as he opens my door and takes my hand. He walks surprisingly fast for someone with a badly sprained ankle, and leads me to the pier. The water is still today, and aside from some people laughing and talking in the background, everything is quiet. There's a little snack shop near the water, where Beck orders two burgers.

"Do they have coffee?"

"No coffee. How about coffee flavored ice cream?"

I reluctantly agree with a sigh, pretending to be disappointed, but in reality it sounds delicious. We sit on the edge of the pier and look out at the water, and when I whine that I'm cold Beck takes off his denim jacket and wraps it around me. For some reason one word keeps coming to my mind as we sit there, and that word is _perfect_.

"You wanna go swimming?" Without warning he pushes me forward and even though I know he'd never let go, it startles me. I cling onto his arm like my life depends on it, and slap him with the other hand. "Beck Oliver! Don't you ever do that again." He brushes the hair out of my face and shushes me gently.

And we just sit there, his arm around me tightly. We don't talk because we don't have to. Our eyes say it all. (I love you. You're my everything. I'll never leave you.)

* * *

><p><em>When we go back to the hospital that evening, Beck's parents are there to yell at him, but he looks them in the eye and says he doesn't care what they think anymore. He leaves the hospital for good and we spend the night on his RV, and decide to ditch school the next day. When he asks me what I would have done if he hadn't made it, I honestly can't answer him, because I don't know. <em>

_His serious expression changes and he says, "You probably would have gone out with Andre or something." I slap him and he grins and kisses me. _

_And all I can think is..._

Perfection_._


End file.
